


I got soul but, I'm not a soldier

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Needy Louis, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top Harry, i guess, just weed tho, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis and Harry smoke weed. Louis is a little needy and Harry loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So this came out of no where. Lol writes a one shot instead of another's chapter for my other fic. Oh well. Have fun.

Louis is so fucking high right now. He's at Liam and Zany's apartment, smoking weed. It's fall break, him and Zayn agreed to focus on school and wait till break to smoke. He's so high, and.. and hungry, holy shit is he's hungry. Damn!

"Hey, ugh, zaynieeee!"

"Don't shout dude, I'm right here, jeez"

Louis looks at Zayn who's on his left. Surprised because what the fuck. He was so sure Zayn got up to go to the kitchen?

"That was 10 minutes ago dude" Zayn replies

Oh, did Louis say that out loud?? Oh well. "But seriously though, Zaynie I'm hungry as fuck!, can we go get food?"

"Well, Liam's gonna have to drive, he's the sober one"

"Limaaaaaa!" Louis shouts

Liam comes in rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god Liam please don't do that, your eyes are fucking me up. They're out of control right now!"  
Louis says.

Liam just shakes his head, laughing at Louis' antics. "What do you want Lou?"

"Limaaaa, please go and get me and Zayn food, we're hungry. Oh!-"

"Ow! Dude get off!" Yells Zayn as Louis gets too excited and climbs over him to get to Liam.

"Can we get some nugs! Oh my god and fries!? Pleaseeeeee!!!"

"Louis I can't, we're having-"

The door bell rings and Liam goes to answer but Louis beats him to it, yelling about the pizza guy or something.

Louis opens the door to find the. Sexiest. Pizza guy. On earth. Although he doesn't know what pizza place because this dude isn't wearing a uniform. And he's obviously not all that good at delivery since he brought cupcakes instead of pizza! And- but wait. Hello! Cupcakes fuck yeah! Louis' just so hungry right now.

And this guy, is fucking hot as shit too, did he say that already? Oh well, he is. Fucking nice ass shirt covering what looks like abs. Louis puts his hand out to feel. Holy shit it's like stone under there. He can hear laughter. He looks up and the guy is smiling at him. And. And... are those dimples! Louis has died and gone to heaven!

"You know, I'll forgive you for not bringing pizza because your so hot. And are those cupcakes for me!? Lima this man has brought cupcakes, I'm, I'm going to marry him" Louis exclaims.

Harry, for one, is amused. This little sassy babe is high as fuck he can tell. He's pretty cute too, so he's not totally against marrying someone he jut met. Not if he looked like this little babe. He's wearing a big sweater and fuzzy socks, and has cute scruff on his face. He's adorable. And hilarious, obviously, when high.

At this point Louis has dragged Harry inside to the kitchen. Taken the cupcakes and has started to devour one or two. Don't judge!

"Louis you idiot! That's Harry, Liam's friend!" Zayn shouts out from the couch.

Liam comes from back from his room, he just ordered a pizza for Lou and Zayn. Ironic, he knows. "Louis you can't marry Harry, you don't even know him"

Louis looks up from the cupcake he just finished. "I don't care Lima, he brought cupcakes! He brought me food so now I want to marry him!"

He glares at Liam the whole time as he gets closer to Harry and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers, he smiles at Harry innocently, batting his eyelashes. At least he hopes that's whats happening. He could just be staring creepily, who knows.

"Harold, since you've brought food you're my new best friend. You're way better then all the heathens!" Louis says as he looks at Liam and Zayn.

"Love you too bro" Zayn says from the couch

Harry laughs at this whole situation. He doesn't mind much, Louis' cute and high so it's understandable he's acting like this. "I'd be honored to be your best friend Louis"

Louis laughs and takes his hand back to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. "Do you smoke harry?" He whispers

Harry smirks, "sometimes"

Louis smirks back and then drags Harry to the couch. He passes him the pipe and lighter. Harry takes it and lights up. Inhaling the smoke. He exhales then takes another hit and passes it to Zayn. Zayn does the same and passes it to Louis. Louis looks at Harry and does a gun motion with his hand because words are a little hard right now. Harry understands though and gets close to Louis while he takes a hit. Louis keeps it in and then gets his mouth close to Harry's, he exhales into Harry's mouth. Effectively shot gunning with him. Harry blows out the rest of the smoke and chuckles a bit.

-

An hour later, the pizza has come and gone, 2 slices left. And they're all fucked. Louis somehow ended up in Harry's lap. They've been whispering about something for 5 minutes. Maybe more who knows. They've given each other little pecks on the lips here and there. Who kissed who first, nobody knows. Their faces close together, when a pillow comes flying, hitting them in the face.

Louis pouts and looks at the offender, Zayn. "Hey asshole, can't you see I'm having a conversation with my husband!"

"You're not married you idiot!" Zayn replies lazily. He's laying on Liam's chest, it's a good place to rest,  
He thinks.

Louis turns back to Harry with a huge pout. "Harry, tell Zayn we're married. He doesn't believe us". He gives Harry's neck a few kisses for good measure.

Harry's fucked. At first he thought Louis was cute and obviously high so he played along. But then he got high, and started talking to Louis. And they talked about everything and anything. And he likes Louis so much. He's totally gonna ask him out on a date when they sober up. Right now though, he can definitely play along because why the fuck not.

Harry kisses louis' cheek which earns him a giggle in response. He has one hand on louis' naked thigh, because Louis still has just a sweater on. And boxer shorts underneath as he's come to find out. His other hand is on louis' waist.

"Zayn, quit being a downer, you're upsetting the little babe here. We're married, deal with it!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and turns towards Liam. Secretly smiling because Louis is gonna be so embarrassed when he sobers up.  
  
There goes the doorbell again. No one gets up to get it though.

"Lou, go get the door" Liam says, not wanting to move Zayn.

"Ugh, leem, no, that's a terrible idea, you horrible human!"

Louis does not want to get up. He's quite comfortable on Harry's lap thank you very much.

The bell rings again. Ughhh. This is so annoying. Louis looks at Harry, giving him his best puppy eyes.  
"Babe, will you pretty please go get the door? For me?" He whispers the last part in Harry's ear. Kissing the spot behind his it.

Harry, is so not ready to be moving right now, but his little babe brought out the puppy dog eyes. How could anyone resist. He picks Louis up and sets him on the couch. Gives him a quick kiss and heads for the door.

He opens the door and to his surprise Niall walks in, along with 8 other people.

"Niall? Guys? What're you all doing here?"

"I invited them Harry!" Liam yells from the living room.

Harry just shrugs and closes the door. He goes back to where Louis is sitting. And then he remembers that Louis is pant-less and needs some jeans or leggings on. He scoops up his little babe and takes him down the hall. Despite Louis' protests of "put me down", "caveman" and "big oaf".

"Harry seriously, where are we going?" Louis says, giving up and just hanging from Harry's shoulder.

"You need some pants lou, you can't just sit in a sweater and underwear, we have guests."

"Ugh, if we have guests, they can deal with it."

"Nope-" Harry stands Louis in front of what he thinks is Zayns closet "-you need to put some pants on babe, go" Harry gives Louis' butt a little smack. And no, Louis did not squeak, nor will he ever admit it.

"Fine, I'll go" Louis may or may not have stomped his little foot also.  
He goes into the closet knowing he left some leggings the last time he came here. He could put pants on but that sounds hard. Stupid buttons and shit. Nope. Leggings sounds comfortable.

Logically Harry knows Louis came here with pants on, but he can't find those and he doesn't think Zayn would mind. Louis comes back out with black leggings on his legs, his fuzzy socks, and the same sweater as before.

"Shall we?" Harry says, holding out his hand for Louis.

The hold hands and walk back down the hall.

"Harry, I'm gonna go say hi to Niall, really quick. I'll be back." Louis says.

He goes into the kitchen to find Niall and some other people. He hugs Niall from behind.

"Niallll! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Lou! Good to see ya!" Niall replies. He turns around and gives Louis a proper hug. They separate and he plucks the water bottle from nialls hand to drink some.

"So how come you've never mentioned Harry before" Louis asks.

"I don't know"

"But we all have the same friends, I don't see how we haven't met till now"

"Lou, are you interested in Harry or something?" Niall smirks.

"For you're information Neil! We're married so." Louis completes his sentence with his tongue stuck out at him.

Niall raises his eyebrows in amusement, "oh really, wow I can't believe I missed the wedding. Why don't you bring Harry in here and tell me about it huh?"

"I will. Harry! Harry? babe! Get in here please!" Louis shouts out in the direction of the living room.

When he doesn't see a head of curly hair coming in, he goes to investigate. When he makes it to the living room he sees Harry on the couch talking to a bunch of people. Well, that won't do. He wants his husbands attention. Louis walks over and promptly sits himself on Harry's lap. Harry takes it in a stride, wrapping his arms around Louis and continued to talk to the other people. As if they've been doing this for years. He waits a minute but this guy is seriously getting on his nerves. He keeps touching Harry's arm or shoulder and laughs way to hard when Harry replies.

Hello, does he not see Louis on Harry's lap right now. The guy says something else and Louis mocks him quietly. Harry heard though, a smirk gracing his lips. He turns and gives Louis a kiss on the cheek. The guy is obviously blind because he keeps talking, and Louis swears to god if he touches Harry one more time-

"Ow" the guy says as Louis had just slapped his hand away from reaching Harry.

"Lou" Harry admonishes. He grabs Louis' hand and tucks it in between his and louis' sides. He whispers into Louis' ear "you're being very bratty now stop it."

Louis whines, lowly, so only Harry could hear. He doesn't like mad Harry. "M'sorry hazza, I'll be good I promise" he pouts.

"Okay, babe, just behave. I'll give you all my attention in a bit. I promise."

Harry gives Louis a kiss on the lips. Then he readjusts them a bit so they're more comfortable. Louis lays his head on Harry shoulder. Giving his neck a few kisses in apology.

Louis waits till the other people have somewhat wrapped up their conversation. He pokes Harry in the cheek for his attention.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, honey?"

And Louis....isn't blushing. Shut up! It's just a really cute pet name is all.

"Can we go to bed?" He'll tell Niall about it later. Louis just, really wants to sleep off this high.

Harry's eyes soften, looking down at Louis. "Sure Lou, one second"

Harry moves Louis around so he can wrap his legs and arms around him. He carries him over to Zayn and Liam, who are now sitting next to each other talking to some people.

"Hey Zayn and Liam, where can I put the little babe here?"

Zayn look up at Louis, almost half asleep. "Louis it's not even 1am yet. You tired already bro?" Zayn smirks.

Louis just buries his nose in Harry's neck and flips Zayn off.

Zayn chuckles, "you can put him in my bed for the night. I'll bunk with Liam"

Harry turns around and takes Louis to zayns room. He closes the door behind him and settles Louis on the bed. Louis quickly gets under the covers, so happy to be in a bed. Harry leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight Lou."

When Harry turns to go back out, his wrist get caught in Louis' little hand. He turns around to look at Louis pouting.

"No hazza, please stay with me. Want you to cuddle your little babe. Please?"

Harry grins, dimples making an appearance.

"Alright dear, since we're married and all"

He takes off his shoes and gets in the bed behind louis' back. Louis turns around and burrows into his chest. His hands resting on it as well. Harry's arms wrapping around him like a blanket.

A few minutes go by when Louis says. "You know Harry, you don't have to stay with me. Don't let me keep you from all the fun"

"It okay, Lou, if I go back out there by myself, I'll probably be thinking about you the whole time"

Louis smacks Harry's chest lightly  
"Sap" he muses.

Harry kisses Louis' hair and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight little babe"

"Goodnight hazza"

-

Louis feels hot. It feels like a bear is crushing him. He blinks his eyes open to find curls. Curls everywhere. Aaaand then it hits him. Harry, the weed, marriage. How clingy he was. Oh my god he must of been so annoying. Louis groans internally. He remembers most of it and he's so embarrassed. He's groaning into his pillow when he feels two arms wrap around him again and scooting him back.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry replies, voice deep and raspy. And that... that has Louis feeling some type of way.

And then Harry's sitting up. His eyes wide and hair wild. He looks around and spots Louis. Then puts a hand to his face groaning.

"Please tell me we didn't" he says.

And. What the fuck. I mean, Louis isn't that gross in the morning is he. Louis huffs and turns around.

"Well. Sorry to disappoint-" he says sarcastically. "-but for you're information no we didn't"

"Oh Lou, no, I didn't mean it like that."

Louis doesn't answer.

"Louuu, Louis seriously I didn't mean it like that"

Louis looks over his shoulder and glares at Harry. "How did you mean it then?"

"I just.-" he sighs "-listen I remember most of everything last night. Except the towards the end"

"And?, get to the point Harold"

Harry rolls his eye but smiles nonetheless. His boy was so sassy.

"And I would love to take my little babe out on a proper date before we get to that part yet"

And oh yeah. Louis doesn't know why but he feels so special when Harry calls him that.

"So Lou, wanna go out on a date with me?"

Louis pretends to think it over, pursing his lips.

"I don't know haz, maybe. Or maybe not. Hmmmm" he tries to keep a straight face but fails as he's tackled to the bed by Harry.

"You brat, just say yes already" Harry slaps his butt for good measure.

They're both laughing as Louis tires to get away from Harry's wondering hands. He finally gets a hold of louis' hands and pins them to the bed.

"Fine. I guessss." Louis says

"I mean, we are married Lou, this should be an easy decision hm?" Harry smirks.

Louis groans.

"Im sorry I was so weird and embarrassing last night. That was a little much. I'm not usually so clingy. But then again i don't really have attractive guys around me when I do smoke"

"It's okay, baby. I liked it, you were cute. Totally adorable in fact. I like clingy Louis"

"Well I don't, he's... to much" Louis chuckles

"Doesn't really bother me love"

"Remember you said that, you're subjecting yourself to this-" Louis can use his hands so he gestures with his eyes at his body.

"Call me lucky then, little babe"

Louis blushes. Just a little. For what seems like the 100th time.

Harry ducks down a little and Louis closes the gap as the kiss. It feels so good, Louis can't get enough. Harry starts kissing down Louis' neck only to grabs the ends of louis' sweater and pull it over his head. He continues down Louis' chest, gets to a pink nipple and licks over it.

Louis gasps loudly, arching his back. Harry licks over it again then sucks it into his mouth. Louis puts his hands in Harry's hair, pulling at the strands.

"God Harry, yeah" Louis whimpers out.

Harry moves away from his nipple and gives the other the same treatment. Mouthing at it, till it's a sweet red shade, puffed up a bit.  
He continues down till he reaches Louis' belly. It's so cute, like a combination of soft yet muscular.  
He gives little kisses all around louis' belly button. He sucks at the skin beside it, leaving a red mark behind. He grabs the top of louis' leggings to drag down but them looks up. Louis has a hand over his eyes.

"Lou? Do you wanna keep going?"

Louis sits up a bit, Looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm good, like you said before I don't want to go too far. So we can just do the basics. Sooo-"

"Blowjobs?" Harry supples

"Well, actually, I was thinking, and this is only if you want. You eat me out, and I'll give you a blowie?" Louis asks.

Harry nods in agreement. "Yeah, fuck, just thinking about getting my mouth on you. Yeah, let's do that"

Harry pulls Louis' leggings and socks off. "Wait do you think Zayn minds?"

"Eh, he's in Liam's room, they won't be up for a while.... we'll hide the evidence" Louis replies. They both laugh at that.

Harry takes everything off as well and settles in between Louis' gorgeous thighs. He leans down agains and starts to kiss louis'  
Inner thighs. Louis was not ready for that and his thighs try to close together. But Harry has a firm grip on louis' legs. He continues to suck at the soft skin, leaving little love bites here and there.

"Do you want to be like this or on your belly babe?" Harry mutters into the skin.

"Um, on my belly, yeah."

Harry gets up so louis can turn around. He grabs louis' hips and pulls them ups so he's on his knees.

He leans down and spreads louis' cheeks, his pink little hole coming into view. He gives it a little kitten lick. Louis gasps.

Harry, gives it a longer lick, sucking at the rim a bit.

"Oh, Harry. So good" Louis moans out.

He alternates between licking and sucking louis' hole. Louis pushes back on Harry's face, and he smacks his ass cheek in return.  Louis yelps but that quickly turns into a moan.

"Mmm, yeah Harry, oh fuck, do it again"

Harry complies and gives him two more spanks. Louis groans and and sneaks a finger back to his hole, feeling how wet it is from Harry's mouth.

"Fuck Harry, made me so- sooo, mmm!-" Harry smacks his other cheek.

And that definitely gets the word out. "-wet! Oh my god Harry. So fucking wet right now"

Harry smirks, "damn, what a naughty mouth my little babe has"

  
Then he continues to sloppily lick over Louis' hole. He rubs one finger over it, teasing. Harry pushes in and licks around it.

"Mmh, hazza please, another please!" Louis has tears running down his face, it just feels so good.

Harry complies and puts in another one, slowly working his way up to 3.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come Harry. Gonna come, ohhh, fuck"

Harry moves up a bit to to whisper in louis' ear. His fingers fucking into Louis, brushing against his spot.

"Yeah babe? Gonna come for me? Gonna be a good boy, and come huh? Fuck, look so beautiful right now baby. Nice pink hole on display for me, greedily taking my fingers huh?" Louis is so close, so fucking close.

"Tell me Lou, tell me how it feels"

"Feels so good, Harry, uh, please. Fucking my little hole so well, fuck. Want it to be your cock next time, ugh!"

"That's right babe, fuck-" Harry licks Louis' neck, and starts to suck a love bite into it. "-come on Lou, come for me, go on, show me how good you can be huh?. Next time it'll be my cock. Fucking your little spot so well, gonna make you come untouched"

Louis gets a hand under his belly and wraps around his aching cock. He rubs up and down a few times and then groans into the pillow as he finally comes.

Harry removes his hand immediately because his wrist was cramping up. He lays louis on his side to catch his breath. After a few minutes. Louis turns around.

"That. Was great" he states sleepily.

"If you think that was great, wait till next time. When I get my cock in you" Harry whispers that last part and Louis' dick twitches in response. A few more minutes pass by and then louis' getting up and pushing Harry to lay down.

"Now it's my turn" he explains.

Harry settles into the pillows and waits for Louis' first move.

Louis wraps a hand around Harry's dick. Who hisses in response. He leans down and takes the head in his mouth. Suckling on it a bit. He hears Harry groan above him.

"Fuck Lou, your mouth"

He hasn't felt nothing yet, Louis thinks. He lowers his mouth, sucking all the way down. He goes all the way back up and pops off the head. He licks the underside, kissing up the shaft.

"Yes, baby, so good, oh!" Harry moans.

Louis takes him back down and goes a little further. Relaxing his throat and humming around Harry's cock. The vibrations setting off immense pleasure. He bobs his head up and down while fisting the lower half of Harrys dick.

"Lou, I'm gonna come, fuck I'm gonna come"

Louis just keeps sucking on his cock, till Harry's hips stutters and he comes. Louis quickly swallows everything down. Harry lays there boneless and tired. Louis climbs up the bed and lays on Harry's chest. He kisses up his neck till he reaches his lips. They give each other lazy kisses till they can't keep their eyes open anymore.

"So, how about you pick me up tomorrow at 8 then?" Louis asks

Harry smiles, kissing Louis' cheek.

"Sure thing, little babe"

They fall asleep again.

And Zayn may or may not have been a little pissed later on but oh well. Louis doesn't feel that guilty. Zayn just doesn't understand married couples, that's all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh, hope you liked it. This was kinda based of my friend. She totally thought she was gonna marry this guy who brought food to a party we were at. And I just think Louis is needy when he's high, but that's just my opinion. Also, if u were wondering, I'm chill af when I'm high. Basically my friend is Louis in this and I'm Zayn lol. Hope u liked it! Please leave a comment tell me if you liked it!!!'


End file.
